Saburo Kazeta (Manga)
Saburo Kazeta (風田 サブロウ Kazeta Saburō) is the main protagonist of the Inazuman manga. A junior high school student who uses his psychic powers both to advance his studies and mess with his childhood friend Miyoppe, he gets involved in the battle against the Neo-Human upon being scouted by the Youth League. Character History Years before the series began, Saburo was the son of a psychic woman and his father's line contained notable psychics throughout history. His mother left Saburo in the care of a fishmonger couple for an unknown reason. Ever since Saburo grew up knowing nothing about his heritage but by junior high began to manifest his powers which he uses for mischief such as teasing his childhood friend Miyoppe and learn what to study. One day he is spotted by the psychic shape shifter Rion who informs Saburo of his powers and based on a saying she spoke to him Saburo assumed the form of Sanagiman and later as Inazuman. After she introduces Saburo to the rest of the Youth League he meets the leader Salah who informs Saburo of the coming threats of psychics who want to create a new humanity by wiping out the current one. Trying to live a normal life he encounters these threats from the New Humanity Empire including a group of psychics from Sakurayama High School that have on multiple occassions tried to kill Saburo for getting in the way of the Empire. Saburo then encounters his real mother who reveals his origins as well as try to convince him to join the Banba Empire as mankind is on a likely path to destroy themselves and the planet. Saburo refuses yet again and when an invitation supposedly came from her it turned out to be a trap set by Sakurayama group with a psychic doll controlled by Doctor nearly killing King Kong in the attempt. Saburo's mother heals the gravely injured King Kong but is killed when protecting Saburo from Doctor. Saburo tracks down Doctor with help from some of his former teammates. Saburo confronts them alone and although Doctor nearly had him by controlling Nezumi Chikame Saburo as Inazuman destroys the parts of their brains that allow them to use their psychic powers rendering them powerless. After the events, Saburo stops using his power as he wants to feel normal but strange things begin to happen after the New Humanity Empire makes its move including people from the fourth dimension, werewolves, and an android that attacks him. Eventually Saburo comes across a psychic named Ruby who was making a scene with her powers. Later that night, Saburo's house is attacked by dogs throwing bombs that kills his adoptive family and Saburo was thought to be dead until he appears to confront Ruby about what happened. Seeing that Ruby was not like the others in her group seeing as she regretted the deed, he does not hold it against her especially when she decided to join Saburo. However, the New Humanity Empire sent psychics and robots after them. While Ruby wanted Saburo to leave her behind as they were tracking her Saburo refused and assumed Inazuman multiple times with Ruby giving Saburo her pants and even her underwear when his clothes were destroyed. Saburo manages to defeat the Fuhrer and teleport him and Ruby out in the middle of the desert where they encounter Khim and Salah who accept Ruby and even witness her change into a moth creature similar to Inazuman. Unfortunately more psychic robots appear and while they try to work together, Ruby sacrifices herself to save everyone. Saburo encounters Ruby's old teammate Osamu who after a brief conversation stuns Saburo and has him abducted where he is brainwashed with a surgery to put him under the empire's control. But before Saburo could act the Youth League appears and teleports away before the brainwashed Inazuman attacks. Salah confronts the empire's leader, his brother Banba and kills them both releasing Saburo from his control as he rejoins the Youth League and stares at the Earth. Forms description to be added Arsenal * to be added Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References